1. Field of the Invention
A reusable device for producing a safe and consistent sized gas fireball effect for various non-destructive device uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for producing fireballs have been available in the prior art. The typical prior art device comprises black powder contained in a cardboard cup, capped and wrapped tightly with tape and placed on a fuel source such as gasoline, in a non-metal container.
The prior art fireball generators have at least one important limitation; once ignited, the device can not be reused.
What is desired is to provide a device for producing a gas fireball using a commercially available gas bottle, many of the device components being recoverable, and thus reusable after generation of the fireball.